First Christmas
by Kokoroitai
Summary: crud title i know... i'm useless at thinking of them... Leon and Cloud spend their first Christmas together. Sequel to Halloween. CloudxLeon


*Singing* _so here it is Merry Christmas! Everybody's having fun!_

Lamina: shut up Blue.

Blue-Chan: Lol… hello everyone! That special time is almost here, and I felt I had to write a story for it. It's a bit of a sequel to Halloween, so I would suggest, if you haven't already, you read Halloween before reading this. Just so you understand everything ^^

Disclaimer: I owneth nothing… I maketh no profit from this piece of fanfiction.

--

Cloud sat down on the sofa in Leon's house and closed his eyes, sighing. After three hours of long, hard work, the Christmas tree he had been decorating with his lover was finally finished. It was big; it almost hit the ceiling when the small angel was placed on the top. He felt the fabric dip beside him and a head fall onto his shoulder. Opening his eyes he realised the lights had been turned off and that the tiny fairy lights that covered the tree glittered, reflecting off of the tinsel, baubles and small plastic ornaments that also hung off of the tree's branches.

Cloud smiled and turned his head, kissing the brown locks of the man beside him. This was his and Leon's first Christmas together and they wanted to make it special. They had politely turned down Yuffie's invitation to one of her Christmas parties. Which they knew would have been a lot like the Halloween one, just with different costumes and decorations. It would be the same outcome, every bedroom and bathroom in the house would be taken and the people not occupying those rooms would be sleeping on every available surface. Cloud remembered a few years ago at Yuffie's Christmas do, he woke up on top of the cooker in Yuffie's kitchen.

"That's the first Christmas Tree I've ever owned." He heard Leon state and Cloud was sure had he not been sitting down, his jaw would have hit the floor.

"You have never owned a Christmas Tree? Ever?" the gunblader just shook his head, staring at the glistening plastic plant in the corner of the room. "Why not?"

"Christmas has never really meant much to me before. In all the movies I've seen people spend Christmas together with a family or have friends over for it. I gathered that you shouldn't celebrate it alone." Leon said simply. Cloud sat up a bit and looked at the scarred man beside him, he had never spent Christmas alone himself, Aerith made sure of that. But he wondered why she never brought Leon with her. "Aerith invited me to spend it with her plenty of times, but I refused."

"Why?"

"Because everybody would be there, you guys would start talking about what happened on your world and share memories with each other. I couldn't do that, there's no one here from where I come from." Leon said sadly. Cloud wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him into a loving embrace that Leon returned in a heartbeat.

"You have me now" the blonde said, nuzzling Leon's neck.

"I know" the grey-eyed man said, smiling. "That's why I bought the tree"

"Hn… Now we just have to get the other decoration's up" Cloud said, smirking. Leon's smile dropped and he groaned, pulling away from the hug.

"But we just spent three hours… THREE HOURS… Decorating the tree. We deserve a break" the brunette complained, pouting.

"You're pouting…"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are" Cloud smiled, Leon always got worked up when accused of pouting. It was an embarrassing habit he just couldn't break. Before the gunblade wielder could reply though, Cloud caught his lips in a soft, open-mouthed kiss. Leon gave a startled gasp but was soon kissing the blonde back gently. It stayed like that, just a loving meeting of lips, tongues staying in their respective mouths and not moving. Cloud put his hands on the brunette's chest and pushed, slowly easing the scarred man onto his back so that his head was on the arm of the chair, not once breaking the kiss, but not deepening it either.

Suddenly, the doorbell wrung. Cloud broke the kiss and glared in the door's direction, then turned back and whispered into Leon's ear.

"Just ignore it" he added a nibble to the gunblader's earlobe for persuasion.

"Squall! Cloud! I know at least one of you is in there! Open up!" came an energetic voice, accompanied by some not-so-gentle knocks on the door. Leon sighed.

"It's Yuffie. We can't ignore it, she knows we're here so she won't go away" the brunette stated sullenly. Cloud growled slightly and lifted himself up and off of the other. The older male stood up and made his way to the front door, wrenching it open. "What. The hell. Do you want?" Leon growled at the teen. Yuffie, unfazed by Leon's obvious seething hate for her at this moment in time, held up about 5 bags. Cloud appeared beside the brunette, staring at the dark haired teen.

"I come bearing gifts. There was also one that was given to me by some guy I don't know Yesterday. But the gift was for you Squall." She gave Leon one box and thrust the rest at Cloud. "Again, I don't know who it's from, but he seemed quite anxious to get it to ya!" with that, Yuffie bounced off. Leon frowned, looking at the small present. It didn't say who it was from on the tag, so Leon shrugged it off and helped Cloud with the rest of the bags, putting all the contents under the recently completed tree. Cloud then wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist again from behind, pecking his neck quickly before looking over Leon's shoulder to the tree.

"Can I have my present now?" Cloud asked innocently, Leon smirked.

"Not until Christmas"

"Aaw… but that's-" Cloud looked at the clock. "2 hours away!" the brunette shook his head.

"You've waited two weeks Cloud; I think you can wait another few hours"

"I can, but that doesn't mean I want to" Leon let a smile tug at his lips. He had never been this happy with any of his other lovers. "Can we at least carry on what we were doing?" Cloud asked. Leon smirked again, a little evil voice inside telling him to make Cloud wait. But then he thought that was a little too evil, Cloud had his needs and he had done well holding out for two weeks without doing anything more than kissing. The older man nodded and turned in the shorter mans arms and catching his lips in a soft kiss, just like before. Cloud pulled his lover closer, if possible, tightening his grip around the man's waist. Leon smiled into the kiss, poking his tongue out to touch Cloud's lips; the blonde opened his mouth, letting his own tongue tangle with Leon's. They didn't fight for dominance, just tasted each other lovingly.

The smaller swordsman backed Leon against a nearby wall, pushing him gently but firmly against it, finally asserting his dominance and pushing Leon's tongue back while plundering his lovers cavern with his own. Leon was the first to pull back, the need for air getting too great.

"Maybe we should stop now, otherwise we won't wait till Christmas" the brunette suggested. The blonde sighed and nodded, pecking the others lips once before making his way up the stairs to their now shared bedroom, Leon following close behind.

Once making it to the bedroom Cloud started undressing and Leon sat on the edge of the bed. His vow of no sex until Christmas was grating on both their nerves. Running a hand through his hair he stood up and started undressing himself, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and getting under the covers next to Cloud, turning his back on his lover. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him against a muscled torso and smiled moving his own arm, intertwining his fingers with the blonde's. Cloud smiled, placing a kiss on the gunblader's shoulder before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

---Thenextmorning---

Cloud was awoken from his slumber by a soft thud on the window. Shrugging it off he settled down ready to get another hours kip, before another bang sounded against the window.

"Wake up sleepy-heads!! It's 5pm you can't sleep Christmas away!!" he heard a teenage voice yell. He also heard a groan from in front of him.

"For god's sake Yuffie, you do this to me every Christmas." Leon mumbled, getting out of bed and walking over to the window, opening it and scooping up some snow on the window sill and throwing it at the dark haired teen. There was an "oof" and a "no fair Squally" before Leon shut the window again, looking quite smug. Cloud who was watching the encounter with interest, smiled.

"That was an interesting way to wake up" he stated.

"It's the way I'm always woken up on Christmas day" Leon sighed, still looking tired. Cloud stood and pressed a kiss to his still sleep-dizzy lover.

"Come on, theirs a good hours worth of present opening to do" the blonde gripped Leon's hand, leading him out of the bedroom and down the stairs, sitting in front of the tree that they had decorated only yesterday. "Where's that present from Anonymous?" Cloud asked, looking around for the small gift.

"Here" Leon said from his side, picking it up and sitting next to Cloud.

"Open it then" Cloud urged, just as eager to see what it was as Leon was.

The gunblader looked at it for a moment more before ripping the paper off. His eyes widened and a small gasp left his lips.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, leaning over the brunette's shoulder. Once he got a good look he gasped as well. It was a framed photograph from when Leon was younger, he looked around 17 or 18, he was smiling and he was surrounded by a group of people. One in particular was hugging him from behind and grinning over his shoulder. He had light brown hair and was wearing a cowboy outfit.

The brunette was smiling but his eyes had filled with tears, which were making a slow trail down his face. Cloud kissed his cheek tenderly, wrapping his arms around Leon's shoulders.

"Who are they?" the blonde asked eventually.

"They're my best friends. This was taken about 2 years before our world was consumed by darkness."

"Who's the guy hugging you?" Cloud asked. Leon smirked.

"Jealous?"

"No… why would I be jealous? I have you right here" Cloud said, though he had felt a surge of jealousy seeing Leon in anyone's arms apart from his own. The older man chuckled.

"His name is Irvine; I dated him for a year in Garden. But he found this cute girl called Selphie, she's the one standing just next to him, and broke it off." Cloud unconsciously tightened his grip on his lover. "You won't do that… will you?" Leon asked quietly.

"Never" Cloud answered. "I highly doubt I'd be able to find a better lover than you anywhere anyway" the brunette smiled. There was a knock at the door. Cloud sighed and stood up, making his way to the front door, Leon following.

"It's probably Aerith with Christmas dinner." Leon said. Cloud nodded, it was well known that neither of them could cook to save their lives. Making a sandwich was the extent of both their cooking skills.

The swordsman opened the door and sure enough, Aerith was standing there holding a bag in each hand full of foil wrapped food.

"Hi you two" Aerith said, smiling gently and handing the bags over to Cloud, ignoring the two men's half-nakedness. "Now I've put the same of everything in each bag so don't be fighting about who got more of what."

"Please Aerith, we're not Yuffie." Cloud stated. Aerith chuckled.

"Have a great Christmas! I'll see you tomorrow" the two men nodded, thanking her silently and she turned on her heel and walked away. Cloud shut the door, gave one of the bags to Leon and walked back into the living room, collapsing on the sofa while the gunblade specialist made his way into the too small kitchen.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked.

"To get a couple of plates, you are not spilling gravy on my sofa" the brunette answered. Cloud snorted and started opening random bits of foil. When Leon came back he sat next to Cloud and handed him a plate, a knife and a fork. Said blonde nodded his head in thanks and started putting his meal together. The blonde then got an idea.

"I'm thirsty" he stated. Leon sighed and stood up again, making his way back into the kitchen. Cloud smirked, following his half-naked lover; Leon didn't seem to notice he was being followed. When he stopped in front of the fridge Cloud immediately wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and started sucking on his shoulder. Leon groaned, leaning his head back to expose more of his neck. Cloud greedily took advantage of it, kissing up his neck and just under the other's jaw.

"Cloud… dinner" Leon choked out in a half-hearted attempt at getting Cloud to stop.

"It can be reheated" Cloud stated, turning the brunette around in his arms and cutting off anymore protests by pressing his mouth against Leon's. The brunette groaned, pressing himself against his blonde lover. The smaller swordsman smirked into the kiss, nibbling Leon's bottom lip before moving back down the gunblader's jaw and sucking on the sensitive skin between the neck and the jaw that he knew drove the older male crazy.

Cloud pulled away, much to Leon's disappointment, and hoisted the brunette up onto the edge of the kitchen table and moved between his legs to kiss his lover quickly before tugging at the others sweatpants. Leon pushed himself up with his hands to make the job easier.

Once the material was thrown aside Leon set himself down again and wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, pulling Cloud towards him and initiating a deep kiss that, had Cloud not been leaning against Leon, he would have fallen over. Cloud started kissing downwards, leaving a wet trail down Leon's chest. Said brunette was giving small moans of satisfaction, urging the younger swordsman on. Crystal blue met stormy grey as Cloud looked up from his ministrations, smirking and dipping his tongue into his lover's naval. Leon's eyes closed and he gave a strangled groan as the blonde kissed lower, down to his pubic bone and pulled away a little to lick at the precome from the tip of the brunette's arousal.

Leon's leg twitched and his hips quivered his mind foggy and his eyes glazed with lust and love as he looked down at Cloud, who smiled before taking in the head of the gunblader's cock and suckling gently before taking more in and bobbing his head. The brunette gasped before making a long, low groan. Cloud moved his hands to grasp Leon's hips so his lover didn't end up choking him, and bobbed his head faster and sucking harder.

Sweat started to roll down the older mans body, his hips rocking slightly under Cloud's grip and he was moaning uncontrollably. The blonde swordsman pulled away from Leon's erection with a small pop, receiving a glare from Leon. Cloud just grinned back, before scanning the room. Leon pointed to a bottle on the counter and the younger walked over to it and picked it up.

"Vegetable Oil?" he questioned.

"It'll do" the gunblader groaned, getting impatient. Cloud just shrugged and strode back over to his lover, carefully pouring some of the viscous liquid onto his fingers and moved them down to Leon's entrance.

"This might be a little cold" the blonde warned before gently prodding the ring of muscle around the other's anus and letting one finger slide in.

Leon gasped at the temperature contrast but got used to it quickly, before long he was moaning and pushing against the finger, silently begging for more. Once his wish was granted he threw his head back and yelped, the finger striking his prostate. Cloud smirked and pumped the two fingers harder and faster, before taking them out. The brunette laid himself down, his breathing unstable in his anticipation while the blonde poured more of the oil into his hand and rubbed it over his erection.

Leon gasped as he was pulled so his hips were at the very edge of the table; he felt his thighs being parted and his lover settling between them. He could also feel Cloud's hardness pressing against his entrance.

"Cloud… do it…" Leon panted, his patience non-existent now. Cloud nodded and sheathed himself inside Leon in one thrust, groaning at the velvety tightness that gripped him like a vice. The gunblader arched so only his hips, his shoulder's and his head were on the table, crying out at the sudden intrusion. Once the brunette had settled, he pushed against Cloud. "Move" he moaned. The blonde started thrusting slowly, but quickly built up to a fast rhythm and looking for the bundle of nerves that would have his lover seeing stars.

"Ha- oh god. There! Hit there again Cloud! Please!"

Cloud smirked and thrust harder into Leon, aiming for that exact spot. The gunblader was gripping the sides of the table so hard his knuckles had whitened and he gave loud grunts and moans with every thrust Cloud made into him. Cloud suddenly dragged the brunette up and leant him against a wall, the angle making it easier for the younger to reach deeper into Leon. The older male buried his face into Cloud's neck, moaning, nibbling, licking and kissing, making the others eyes roll into his head and drive harder into him.

Once Cloud felt the surge in his gut he reached between them and grasped his lover's erection, pumping it in tandem with his thrusts. Leon's arms wrapped around his neck as his hips rocked wildly against his. He heard a long growl of his name and nails raking across his shoulders as Leon came hard. Cloud caught the brunette's lips as he thrust quicker and harder into him, the gunblader helping along by clenching his anal muscles tightly around the blonde. With a howl that was greedily swallowed by Leon, Cloud came inside the other. A few seconds later, his mind still misty from the afterglow of their actions, Cloud pulled out of the brunette and they both just slipped down the wall to sit on the floor panting.

Once his racing heart had calmed, Cloud leant over and kissed his lover's neck. Leon's arms wrapped around his neck again and he groaned softly.

"Merry Christmas Cloud" the brunette whispered tiredly, half asleep in the other's arms.

"Merry Christmas love" the blonde replied, lifting the taller man and carrying him into their shared bedroom. He laid the other on the mattress and covered him with the sheets before sliding in beside him, pulling the grey eyed beauty close and nuzzling his neck.

"Night" he whispered, but Leon was already asleep. Cloud smiled fondly before settling down for sleep himself.

--

Blue-Chan: My GOD… that took me ages to write. But I'm quite proud of it.

Tell me what you think… sucked? Ruled? Was the worst thing you've ever read?

All reviews are welcome ^^


End file.
